Vigilante (car)
|price = $3,750,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Scramjet Ruiner 2000 Deluxo |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic Vigilante |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = vigilante |handlingname = VIGILANTE |textlabelname = VIGILANTE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Vigilante is a custom weaponized vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update, released on October 31st, 2017, during the Anniversary Specials 2017 and Halloween Specials events. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vigilante appears as a 2-door custom car, featuring weapons and a rocket booster mounted on the rear. It is primarily based on the created for the 1989 movie Batman, which was itself built on a stretched chassis. However, the rear of the vehicle is based on another iteration of the Batmobile — specifically the created for the 2005 film Batman Begins. The car sports large drag tyres on both the front and the back wheels, as well as pop-up headlamps and gull-wing doors. The rear wheels are much larger, in both diameter and width, giving the vehicle excellent traction. The rear wheels are also doubled up, similar to the real life Tumbler. Between the wheels sits the rocket booster, which appears to be directly hooked up to the vehicle's transmission and engine. The vehicle's pop up headlights are integrated into the front fins and appear to be equipped with numerous LED strips. Interestingly, when retracted, the border between the headlight casing and the bodywork itself cannot be seen, seemingly morphing into the bodywork. The rear end features a spoiler and tail lights in the same pattern as the headlights, with the upper ones as positioning lights and the lower ones as braking lights. The interior is very unique, sporting dial sets from motorsport vehicles such as the Drift Tampa, as well as various screens in a similar way to most fighter jets such as the Hydra, but with a red color. As the vehicle uses standard generic race needles, these screens are not animated. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Vigilante is a well performing sports car that also combines offensive capabilities from armed and heavy vehicles. It has good acceleration and decent handling, and its mass, being similar to that of the Insurgent, allows it to plow through traffic with ease, especially due to its front end. Contrary to what the design suggests and opposed to its real-life iteration, the Vigilante has the general profile of a rear-engined vehicle rather than a mid-engined vehicle, as small intakes can be seen behind the cabin and the exhaust gases appear to come out of the rocket booster, as well as flames when the vehicle is revved, contradicting the purpose of the rocket. Engine smoke when damaged reveals the engine itself is indeed located behind the cockpit. This means the practicality of the vehicle's turbine intake is obsolete, as the "rifled-barrel style" intake lacks a turbine prop altogether, and the turbine chamber fails to run the length of the car, as the cockpit completely blocks the airflow's path. By painting the car with a brighter color, it shows that the intake leads to nothing. The Vigilante's statistical top speed with the boost applied exceeds 150 mph / 241.4 km/h, making it the fastest mode of land transport in the game, even exceeding the ground speed of the P-996 LAZER, at 136 mph / 218.9 km/h, given the player repeatedly uses the boost, giving the vehicle an average top speed of 120+ mph / 193.1 km/h. Without the boost applied, the Vigilante has a statistically high top speed of 115 mph / 185.1 km/h. ;Abilities The Vigilante features a rocket booster similar to that of the Rocket Voltic, allowing for a quick acceleration. It appears to perform better, as its recharge time is much faster, taking only 2.5 seconds. In addition, its effect on NPCs, players and vehicles is much stronger, capable of pushing them away at a greater distance. ;Armor The Vigilante's armor is generally resistant at crashes and also features bullet-resistant windows, which serves as the sole defense against standard bullets. However, it does not have any sort of armor against explosives, one direct hit by a Homing Missile is able to take it out. ;Weaponry *By default, the Vigilante is equipped with two standard machine guns that have moderate firepower against enemies and unarmored vehicles. These are in a fixed position and therefore, aiming is a bit difficult. *It can be modified to have homing missile launchers. The vehicle carries 30 missiles, which takes slightly longer to lock on to targets than those of the Ruiner 2000, though they retain the Ruiner 2000 missiles' superior accuracy over standard missiles. The launchers also appear to have slightly decreased fire rate, taking 1.5 seconds to fire the next one, compared to most vehicles with rocket launchers, which takes a second flat to fire the next rocket. *When aboard, the driver or the passenger is unable to switch to their drive-by weapons, leaving them with only the vehicle's exterior weaponry. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vigilante can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or an Avenger. *Vehicle is limited to Tire Smokes. Bulletproof Tires installed as standard. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Vigilante-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Vigilante-GTAO-Sreenshot.jpg|Official screenshot. Vigilante-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Vigilante on Warstock Cache & Carry. Vigilante-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Vigilante on Rockstar Games Social Club. Vigilante-GTAO-RocketBoost.png|The Vigilante with its rocket boost activated. Vigilante-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Vigilante on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Vigilante-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Vigilante in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Videos Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the Transform Race, "Inferno" as a transform vehicle. *Appears in Hunting Pack (Remix) I as the Defenders' vehicle. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,750,000. Changes Trivia General *The vehicle's name is a reference to 's significance as a vigilante superhero across the city of Gotham. This is also partially referenced in the vehicle's description. *The default radio stations of the Vigilante are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Although the Vigilante lacks a manufacturer in-game, it is listed as Grotti on Rockstar Games Social Club. **This is also seen inside the player’s garage, labelling the vehicle as the Grotti Vigilante. *The sound of the Vigilante‘s engine is shared with the Trophy Truck, including a louder version of the ignition when the engine starts. *When powered off, the engine will make a similar sound heard on the Shotaro, X80 Proto and Tyrus, albeit with a much lower pitch. *The Vigilante originally featured standard treaded tyres, rather than racing slicks, as seen on the Rockstar Games Social Club. *As the files list the vehicle as being capable of firing exactly 30 missiles rather than holding 30 missiles, there will be 1 remaining missile in each pod which cannot be fired.Each missile pod holds 4 missiles. 8 x 4 = 32. 32 - 30 = 2 remaining missiles. See Also *Rocket Voltic and Oppressor - Two other special vehicles with a rocket booster. *Ruiner 2000, Deluxo and Scramjet - Three other vehicles with similar weaponry. References Navigation }} de:Vigilante (V) pl:Vigilante (pojazd) es:Vigilante (coche) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online